A Cat in Need
by BrightViolatedInk
Summary: England finds France in a strange situation! *REQUEST by silverheartlugia2000!*Cat-France*YAOI*SMUT*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

FrancexEngland **(request by silverheartlugia2000)**

**A Cat in Need**

A short haired blonde with bright green eyes stared at a red door intensely. He stood, burning holes in the door, as he balled his hands into fists.

'_Just apologize and get it over with! I can't believe I have to actually apologize to that Frog!'_

The short haired blonde known as Britain stood in front of the door of his lover's home, France. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, but he didn't bring it down on the wood.

'_Just do it! The sooner you do, the sooner you can put this ugly mess behind you. Don't be such a wanker!'_

The Brit trembled slightly at recalling his and France's recent fight. What started out as a normal ordeal took a horrible turn, and now he stood in front of the Frenchman's door trying to muster up the courage and the right words to apologize to him.

He took a deep breath then brought his hand down on the wood. There was no reply, just silence followed the knock. He raised his hand again and knocked louder; still no reply.

"Bloody hell, he had to be here," exclaimed Arthur as his irritation grew stronger.

He knocked again then tried the knob, which turned out to be locked. He frowned then went about getting Francis' spare key from under a nearby rosebush, and let himself in.

He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to see if the man was there, but to his surprise the kitchen was dark. No one was there so the Brit backed out and looked around the first floor to find no one around again, then headed up the stairs. He marched right up the stairs heading for the bedroom where he hoped he would find Francis, because if he wasn't he was going to be pissed.

'_That frog better be here! I come all this way fretting over an apology and he isn't even here to listen!'_

Once he made it to the bedroom he noticed the door was closed. He raised his hand to knock on the cream colored door, but he froze when he heard a moan seep through the door. It sounded desperate and lustful, nothing like Francis' moans when he chose to have "alone time", which usually become _their_ alone time.

'_Is that frog cheating on me!?'_

England put his ear to the door and he could hear more muffled moans from the other side and the bed creak faintly through the door. Each moan sounded more desperate and needy than the last. Arthur's face flushed a bright red as anger made itself present in his body.

'_That bloody frog went and found someone else just because we had a fight! Does he think this relationship is over, which gives him the audacity to go and fuck someone else!?'_

Arthur glared at the door and balled his hands into fits.

'_And to think I was going to apologize to his arse!'_

"France!"

Once England shouted this his thinking ceased. He raised his leg and kicked at the door separating him from his soon to be ex-lover. The blonde kicked the door off its hinges and the door clattered to the floor of the bedroom. He was blinded with anger, but what he saw shocked him so much that his anger was lost.

What he thought was Francis and his new lover was not that at all. It was just France on his bed masturbating, but it wasn't…normal. The Frenchmen was naked on his bed, both hands on his cock as his hole was penetrated by a long blonde haired tail. Arthur thought it was a toy at first, but then the tail slipped out of him and waved around as France grabbed a bottle of, presumably lube, beside him. The long tail moved over to him as he poured the contents of the bottle on it and then it moved back to his entrance. It slipped in with ease and pushed deep into France, who let out a desperate moan. He didn't even seem bothered by the fact that his door was knocked down, or seem to notice it really. France arched his back then hunched forward a little, which allowed England to see something on his head. Two blonde cat ears stuck out of France's long blonde hair, and where low to his head and twitched.

"Francis…"

The Frenchmen shivered a little and looked up with hazy blue eyes to see his lover staring at him. He blushed deeply and pulled his tail out of himself in embarrassment of being seen.

"A-Ah, Arthur. Zit's nice to see you," he said breathlessly as he tried to hide himself.

"F-Francis, you're a cat? I thought…"

England stepped into the room and moved to the bed to get a better look at France. The French blonde had a pair of real cat ears on his head that still laid low on his head, and his tail moved to wrap around his waist, hugging his body. France had a deep blush on his face that had a desperate expression on it, and his body screamed for sex.

"Ah, yes mon cher I'm a cat."

"But, you shouldn't be. I thought it wore off…yet here you are… I've cursed you!"

Arthur would have normally cheered at his magic's success, but something in him made him feel a little guilty. France just gave a nod to his lover, who had just now realized this.

"Are you okay? Why are you like this? I mean, you never changed when we, do it…"

"I've been able to control zit mon amour, but now I'm in heat, and I would very much like to deal with zit right now."

France gave a wary smile as he felt his cock throb between his legs. England stared at him amazed by the man then a blush formed on his face as an idea and realization hit him.

"If, if you are in heat then…would you like help Francis," he inquired with a hand over his lips to hide his nervous smile.

France looked at him owlishly then a smile crept to his face. He grabbed England and put him onto the bed. He got on top of him and cupped his face with his hands.

"I zought you'd never ask!"

With that, before England could realize he had been played by the other's helpless act, France leaned down and kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and caressed Arthur's tongue with his own. Arthur groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Francis' neck. He shoved his tongue into France's mouth, and ground his hips up into the other blonde eagerly as he kissed him back strongly.

"Oh-honhonhon mon cher."

France panted as the kiss ended, and he quickly went about removing Britain's clothing and tossed it to the floor.

"Fr-Frog, you—mmph!"

Arthur's insult in the making was cut short by France's lips. The Brit blushed deeply as he felt his bare cock touch France's and gasped as the other ground into him. The Frenchmen then moved his kisses from England's lips to his neck. Kissing and nipping at smooth skin, leaving behind hickies as he slowly moved his way down the other blonde's body.

"F-France—Ah!"

England shivered and his back gradually arched as France kissed lower and lower on his body. France smiled as he kissed over his lover's abdomen, then dipped his tongue into his navel before stopping at a half hard manhood. Arthur looked down to see France stop at his semi-erected manhood and blushed darker at what he saw. The blonde held his cock and nuzzled it with his face, his ass was in the air while his tail swished from side to side, and his ears were perked up. It was this scene that made him think that France looked like an eager and excited cat about to indulge in its favorite toy.

"Bloody hell…"

Francis looked up at England who had a dazed expression and he smiled at him.

"Like what you see Angleterre," asked France as he moved his tail to sweep past his face.

Arthur followed the tail then came out of his daze when he noticed France staring at him. He didn't even know if the other had said anything, but didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing that; so he responded with a:

"Shut up you wanker!"

France chuckled then looked down at England's manhood in his hands. He licked his lips then stuck out his tongue to lick the cock before him. He ran his tongue from base to tip then pushed it into the tip, wiggling it around for a moment then swirling it around the sensitive head. Slipping it under the foreskin, which instantly got him a loud moan from Arthur as he arched his back in pleasure.

"Francis!"

Arthur reached down and entangled his fingers in France's long hair, and pulled gently as the other continued to lick his cock as if he was lapping up milk from a bowl. The Brit tugged on the hair sharply wanting to have more of France's skilled mouth on him. The half cat moaned at having his hair pulled then eagerly took England into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly; enjoying the taste of the Brit as he did so.

England growled at feeling France suck on him so strongly and pulled on his hair more, but moved his hand a little too far and tugged on one of France's ears. It wasn't a sharp tug, but still hurt slightly. Francis didn't seemed bothered by it too much, he winced a little, but growled deeply and moved his head faster. He moved one of his hands to cup Arthur's balls and rolled them in his hand. England bucked his hips and moaned for more. The Frenchmen shivered and moved his head a little faster as he moved his tail back to his entrance. He slipped it in with a little bit of struggle, but was able to do it, and moaned around England's cock as he thrusted his tail in and out of himself.

"Fr-France!"

Once this spilled from Arthur's lips France could taste the pre-cum starting to flow out of the Brit's cock. He buried his head deep on Arthur's cock, his nose brushing trimmed curly pubic hair, then brought it back up in one long suck. He gave a wet pop as he came off of it and smirked at seeing England arch his back as he did so, then fall back onto the bed once he popped off.

"God Francis...," said Arthur breathlessly as he looked at the smiling blonde.

The half cat pulled his tail out of himself and moaned softly at doing so, then moved it to grab the lube and bring it towards him. He opened the bottle and poured it on England's manhood then set it aside and crawled up the other's body.

England gave a confused look and opened his mouth to question the other in what he was doing, but his words died as France leaned forward and kissed him. England moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around France's neck. His moans soon grew louder and his nails dug into the other blonde's back as he felt France lower himself onto his erection. The kiss ended once France sunk down all the way and he straightened back up. He let out a mewl and purr as he sat on England's lap, fully pleased that he finally had what he wanted. His tail wrapped around his waist tightly as he felt himself shiver. England looked at him surprised that the other was going to ride him, and surprised that the other was actually purring. A smirk soon graced his face as he took in all that was the half cat France and placed his hands on his hips.

"You like this don't you Francis," inquired England as he rocked his hips up into the other.

"Yes," exclaimed France in a breathy moan.

Francis' long tail unwrapped itself then curled around Arthur's leg, and France put his hands on England's torso and pushed up. He gave a needy moan as he slid up England's cock then groaned as he slid back down. He arched his back as he came down, finding that his sweet spot had been hit, and mewled in pleasure. His tail curled tighter around Arthur's leg as he began to bounce roughly on the Brit, his sweet spot being continuously hit.

England groaned and moved Francis' hips as he bounced on him. He moaned loudly at seeing the other panting above him as he impaled himself on his manhood. His cock twitched inside of France as he felt his hole clench around him and his own hole twitched. He lolled his head to the side and bucked his hips into Francis in mid-thrust. The result being France arching his back and crying out in pleasure, his tail tightening even more around England's leg.

"Mon Dieu!"

"Sh-Shite, France!"

France bounced harder and moaned louder as he felt his orgasm approaching. He slammed down with ever buck that England gave and his tail just coiled tighter and tighter on Arthur's leg. The Brit felt like his leg was going to fall off, but disregarded it as he gave a particularly harsh buck up into France. Arthur moaned and dug his nails into France's hips as he felt his orgasm coming so close. He just couldn't stand it much longer. The way France was so tight around his cock and the noises he made, he couldn't take it.

"Francis!"

Arthur arched his back and came hard into the other blonde; moaning his name and filling him with his seed. France's breath hitched at the feeling of the warm liquid shooting into him and rode on it until he finally met his end.

"Arthur!"

He arched his back and came hard onto both of them; his white spunk getting on his chest and onto Arthur's. His tail tensed just as the rest of his body did as he came, it's tight grip turning England's leg a shade of blue, but it soon relaxed, and unraveled itself, falling limp on the bed. France shivered as he finished cumming and collapsed onto Britain panting heavily.

The two laid in silence as they tried to catch their breath and soon the sound of purring filled the air. England looked down to see France looking very relaxed and could feel the vibration of his purring on his body. He then moved his eyes down France's body, seeing his tail curl up on the bed next to his leg, which made Arthur look at his leg. It tingled as he moved his toes, and noticed it had a bruise on it that spiraled around his leg. He sighed then plopped his head back onto the bed.

"You know, I should remove this, cat curse."

Instantly the purring stopped and France looked at him.

"Non. I like being a cat!"

Britain narrowed his eyes at the Frenchmen and sighed.

"But it needs to be lifted! For all you know, this curse could one day turn you into a full cat!"

"Well, zit hasn't mon cher, and either way I enjoy being cursed! Zit's so much fun," stated France as he swished his tail back and forth as he gave a seductive smile.

Arthur blushed and looked away from him. He knew if he said something this would turn into another fight, but he felt that France needed to get it removed for his own safety.

"It's going."

With this, the two were sent spiraling into another argument that would soon lead to a round of hate sex.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon cher – my dear

Mon amour –my love

Mon Dieu –my God

Angleterre –England

Arse –ass

Shite –shit

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*This was a request by ****silverheartlugia2000!***I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!*

**XX**

**IF ANY AUTHOR WANTS TO TRY WRITING THIS AS A PRT. 2 FOR THIS FIC BE MY GUEST! THE REQUESTER WANTED THIS ADDED BUT I COULDN'T FIT THE BILL SO HERE IS THE PROMPT: what if after iggy helps france with his 'heat' he starts lactating and growing extra nipples? ive got 2 ideas though, he's either A) pregnant with nekotalia versions of colonies or B) with the NA twins (though the twins might come out part bear and eagle? maybe if iggy plays with his milk he gets rabbit ears?) its weird i know but it sounded interesting at the time...**


End file.
